


Hisoka x Killua: Gon's resolve

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Hisoka & Killua, Hisoka/minor Killua Zoldyck, Kidnapping, M/M, Milking, Minor Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Protective Gon Freecs, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Gon and Killua were looking to make some cash and Heavens Arena. It seemed like the ideal place to make some easy money. However, with Hisoka looming around the area, things might not go as plan as the boys expected it would.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sin Corps





	Hisoka x Killua: Gon's resolve

Gon and Killua were on their way to heaven's arena to make some cash. When Killua finished gulping down the last few chocolate balls he threw the box away, listening to Gon talk about how excited he was to watch Killua fight. Killua just hoped he could avoid having to fight Hisoka. 

He creeped both of them out but, for some reason, Gon seemed to be looking forward to taking on Hisoka again. Gon and Killua had been tirelessly training and sparring together for the past week in preparation for this day. They were both doing it to make some money but Killua could see the fire burning in his friends eyes. He had come to recognize that same fire was in his own heart as well. A burning desire for Gon. He was determined to keep him safe at whatever cost, and making Gon happy meant a lot to him. He was looking forward to making Gon feel good later, after they made some cash and grabbed some food on the way home. Killua, remembering the first time they learned of nen at heaven's arena, couldn't help but be reminded of their encounter with Hisoka. Thinking about him made Killua shiver slightly, the thought of having to face him at heaven's arena or Gon fighting him again, was to say the least… troubling.

"Hey, Gon? I think we should practice a bit more when we get to heaven's arena. I want you to be ready for a serious challenge as much as possible."

"Yeah ok. Is Hisoka gonna be there again?" Gon asked with a hint of fear and excitement in his voice.

"I hope not." Killua noticed Gon start shaking. "What's wrong? Are you nervous?"

"A little, but mostly, I'm looking forward to possibly fighting Hisoka again. It's why I asked you if we could train together after all."

"Yeah I know. We need to work on your defense a bit more. I noticed you're still leaving yourself open sometimes. I'll show you something I do that could give you an advantage."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Leaving yourself vulnerable on purpose to create an opening to strike your opponent." Killua's thoughts drifted back to Hisoka again. To calm himself, he decided to mess with Gon a little. Making Gon laugh made his heart leap with joy. 

"Hisoka's a perv don't you think?"

"Huh? What do you mean."

"I mean that look he gets on his face just screams rape face.You know that look right?"

Gon reflected on his past encounters with Hisoka. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right? But I don't think he's that kind of creep."

"Well, I could totally see him stripping someone nude and licking them."

"Eww, Killua!" Gon giggled.

"Or sliding his mouth onto their weiner and sucking on it, running his nasty tongue all over it." Killua jokes, thinking in the back of his mind how he would hate Hisoka doing something like that to him, or Gon for that matter. 

"Killua stop it, you're making him even more scary." Gon laughed.

Killua chuckled, "Well, anyways when we're done at heaven's arena, what do you say we pop by the store again and get some more treats?"

"Hehe, I think you've…"

Killua suddenly was up in the air and flying backwards. Gon immediately reached out and was able to grab hold of Killua's ankle. Something was pulling on Killua, that was clear based on his shirt being stretched back by something. Gon placed his other hand on Killua's ankle and pulled with all his might in order to keep Killua from leaving his side. Killua looked back and was about to use Gyo to see what was on his shirt, at the same time he was about to take it off but he was yanked from Gon's grasp and flew through the air towards some bushes. Gon fell on his back, He shook his head and stood back up.

"KILLUA!" Gon shouted as he jumped up and chased after him. 

Killua looked up and saw Hisoka knelt down in some bushes. He was headed straight for him. Hisoka smiled as he reached out his hand a second before Killua swung his body around attempting to kick him in the face. Hisoka grabbed Killua's ankle, pulled him upright and punched his gut hard, knocking the wind out of him and knocked him unconscious with a chop to the back of his neck. Killua's limp body fell onto Hisoka's shoulder and he got up from his hiding spot and retreated, not before letting Gon see a glimpse of him and Killua though.

When Gon saw Hisoka with Killua in hand he sprinted towards him. Hisoka's face lit up when he saw the determination in Gon's eyes, but now was not the time to get carried away though. He had plans for him after all. He fled through the city and to Gon's frustration and horror they were both nowhere to be seen. 

Hisoka peered out from behind a building and stared for a bit at Gon's aggressive face.

He licked his lips, "Don't keep me and Killua waiting too long Gon." He said softly to himself as he raced to a place he had prepared specifically for this moment. He brought Killua to an empty room and chained his arms and legs to the wall. 

"I hope Gon won't find us too quickly, I can't wait to see the look in his eyes when he sees what I've done to you." Hisoka says with anticipation. "He has certainly made some progress. I'm quite impressed that he was able to react in time to try and keep you from my grasp."

He grabbed Killua's chin and gently ran his finger up and down his cheek. 

"I haven't found a worthy foe in a while. Having some fun with Gon feels like just the thing to entertain me."

Hisoka let go of Killua and ran his finger along each chain from the point they attached to the wall all the way up to Killua's wrists and ankles. 

"That should keep you from escaping while I'm away. Sleep well my boy, cause when you wake up, I will turn you into a masterpiece for Gon to see." Hisoka smiled and left Killua alone in the giant, empty room. 

"KILLUA! KILLUA!!" Gon screamed from a rooftop. He wondered what Hisoka wanted with him. He could see the bloodlust in Hisoka's eyes before he disappeared. He felt Hisoka's aura and leapt down to street level to confront him. He didn't see him but he did however find gum wrappers on the ground. Gon trembled as he clenched his fist. He picked up a wrapper and saw something written in black on the inside. He opened it up and saw the word bungee written in black marker.

"Hisoka!" Gon said aggressively through his teeth. 

He followed the trail of wrappers that Hisoka left for him, unaware that he was tailing the boy from a safe distance.

"That will point him in the right direction hopefully. Now, time to get to work on Killua. I hope he's up and ready to go." 

Hisoka raced back to Killua, excited at seeing the strong desire to get him back on Gon's face. 

Killua opened his eyes a few minutes after Hisoka left. He slowly came to realize the predicament he was in and started attempting to break free of his bonds. 

"Grrr… agh, why can't I get out?!" Killua wondered in frustration. After eliminating a few options in his head, he used Gyo to try and see if these chains were special, perhaps conjured, but what he saw frightened him. He saw Hisoka's bungee gum around the chains, and when he struggled he realized why he couldn't break out. The pink aura lined the chain and covered his hand, preventing him from opening his fists. He couldn't open his hands and he now knew that it was gonna take more effort to get out of Hisoka's gum laced chains. He brought out his aura to try and get the gum off. Hisoka felt it when he entered the building and made his way to his captive prey.

Killua recalled the moment he and Gon left the store. He didn't think anything of it at the time cause he was enjoying the snack he bought, but Hisoka brushed past him on their way out as he was entering the store. There was no doubt in Killua's mind, that was when Hisoka planted his bungee gum onto the back of his shirt. 

Hisoka slowly opened the door and in dramatic fashion walked in on Killua trying as hard as he could to get free. When he saw Hisoka he grew concerned and tried his best to get himself unchained to the wall, twisting and pulling his arms and legs. 

"Ugh, what do you want?!" Killua shouted demandingly at Hisoka.

Hisoka chuckled, "That's a good question." He looked at Killua's exposed flesh and licked his lips as he slowly rose his gaze to the white haired boy's shorts. "Let's just say I want to make you feel good. I do hope you make this… interesting for me." Hisoka lewdly spoke, licking his lips as he imagined what Killua had hidden under those shorts of his. 

He pulled a card out of his sleeve and brought it up to Killua's shorts. He smirked as the edge of the card crept slowly towards the young assassin's clothes.

Killua started sweating, his breathing grew heavy, and rapid. Hisoka stopped as he brought the edge of the card to his shorts. Looking up at the sweat headed boy he sprung up and sliced Killua's shirt in half.

"Oh, my this feels wonderful." Hisoka mused, running a finger slowly down the slit he created and parting his shirt from his body ever so carefully. Killua locked his lips together in order to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. His breathing however betrayed him, revealing the pleasure he was feeling from the crazy man's touch.

"Hehe… You like this don't you?" Hisoka chuckled.

While Killua couldn't deny how Hisoka's finger on his bare skin felt, the fact that it was Hisoka's finger touching him sent a chill through his chest. He shook his head in denial.

Hisoka fully tore Killua's shirt from his body and rubbed his nipple with his finger. 

"Nnnngh, mmm… s-stop you creep." Killua protested.

"I'll stop when Gon gets here." Hisoka said, as he got down on a knee, and put the card up to Killua's shorts once more. He looked into Killua's eyes as he slid the card up his shorts. Killua watched helplessly as both halves fell to the floor. Hisoka put the card away and slipped Killua's underwear off.

"You gave me a suggestion while you were talking with Gon. What was it again?" Hisoka mocked.

He opened his mouth and blew on Killua's freshly exposed member. Killua let out a breath filled gasp as pleasure spread across his meatstick. He pressed his tongue onto Killua's flaccid penis and licked it from the tip down to the base. He kept licking his member until it got bigger, then he slipped it into his mouth, choking Killua's rod with his lips. Killua tried as hard as he could not to moan as he closed his mouth tight. 

"M-mmh!" 

Hisoka ran his tongue along the back of his weiner, licking his balls too. Killua couldn't help but open his mouth, but he breathed to stop himself from moaning. 

Finally he started moving up and down Killua's penis. 

"Hmmm… s-stop!"

Killua struggled and tried to break the chains again. Hisoka enjoyed hearing Killua finally start to moan.

"Ah…"

"This is more fun than I thought it would be. Killua doesn't seem to be enjoying himself yet though. Oh, I can't wait to tell him what a fun time you and I had."

Killua was soon in tears as he was looking forward to his first time with Gon. He wanted to try and hold on until Gon arrived, but depending on how long it took him to locate him. 

"I-I won't let you…" 

Hisoka put a finger on Killua's mouth. Hisoka chuckled as Killua tried to bite him. He stopped sucking for a moment and looked up at Killua. 

"You wish Gon was doing this to you? Would you like to cum for him?"

Killua spat on Hisoka's face, he smiled and licked it off.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He resumed sucking Killua's meat rod and Killua tried desperately to hold back but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep Hisoka from making him cum. His only chance to get out of this was Gon. 

"Ah, ah, oh… S-Stop it!" 

Rather than stopping, he picked up the pace. Killua tensed up, putting every ounce of strength he could into his waist, to hold back the orgasm that was coming.

"You sound wonderful. How would Gon sound, I wonder? I can't think about that though. Seeing how much Gon has grown since our battle at heaven's arena. I know I told him the next time we met, it would be a battle to the death but, I haven't found anyone else that has piqued my interest. Gon, it seems, has grown a lot since we fought last. Seeing how much he's grown will be fun. His reflexes were quite good to be able to grab onto Killua when I pulled him towards me."

Hisoka wasn't paying attention as Killua was on the verge of exploding inside his mouth. When he finally released his load the taste brought him back to the moment. 

"N-NO I-I'M ABOUT TO… AHH!"

Killua held on for as long as possible but to Killua's disappointment, Gon was who knows where right now worried sick about him. 

Hisoka swallowed as Killua's cum poured into him, which brought more pleasure surging through the distressed child's waist.

"G-GOOOON!!" Killua cried, tears flowing down his face.

"KILLUA!" 

It was faint but they could both hear Gon's call.

"Ahh, At least he's on the right track." Hisoka chimed, wiping some cum off his chin. 

"D-dann you, let me… Ah!"

Killua's words were cut short when Hisoka grabbed his penis and squeezed a bit.

" 'Still have some fight I see, good. I look forward to telling Gon how hard you fought. He'll be so upset!" Hisoka mused, licking his lips after. "Let's continue shall we, we don't have much more time together."

Hisoka started sucking Killua's cock again.

"Ah, oh, hmmm…!" 

Killua was unable to keep himself from moaning this time. Hisoka's mouth slid smoothly over Killua's still erect and sensitive member.

"GOOON! Ah, mmmhh!" He screamed once more.

Gon's fire burned hotter now, hearing the sadness in Killua's voice, hearing him scream when he came in Hisoka's mouth. He didn't know what Killua was going through right now, but he understood that Killua was starting to feel hopeless. Hearing the sadness and despair and on top of that, hearing him call out to him, made his desire to get him out of Hisoka's clutches stronger. He hoped his training with Killua and using the tips he had given him would be enough for him to beat Hisoka and save Killua.

"RAAAHH! HISOKAAA!!"

"Yes that's it Gon, you're getting warmer."

The excitement in Hisoka's eyes made Killua sick, but also told him his real motives for taking him. He wanted Gon to challenge him, he wanted to face him at his best, test him, see how much Gon had grown as a warrior since their last encounter. Hisoka was sure now that Gon wouldn't disappoint him when he arrived.

"Oh yes Gon! Come, save your dear friend Killua, show me a good time!"

Killua's moaning grew more intense and the more Hisoka thought about his impending fight with Gon, the more horny he looked to Killua, who was disgusted by his pervy smile.

"I-I won't give… ah… u-up!" Killua said defiantly.

"You will my boy, you will. It's only a matter of time. Fortunately for you, I'll be turning my attention to Gon soon it seems, but before then I promise, you will be in pieces, and Gon… Oh yes, Gon will be so upset when he sees what I've done to you. I hope he'll want to kill me."

"Y-you, won't… Ah… break… hmm, m-me!" 

"We'll see my boy, we'll see. You're already cracked."

When Hisoka started sucking again. Killua knew that he would likely be brought to the edge quicker than before. He immediately tensed his waist again.

"Cumming so soon? I like how you taste but if you think I'll drink your cum right now, you're dreaming. Now your orgasm will come when Gon gets here. I want to see the look on his face when you explode in my mouth again."

Killua understood how futile it was to resist, but Gon was so close, and the last thing he wanted Gon to see was Hisoka breaking his spirit. As he got closer to his second orgasm, he started to think it’d be better if Gon didn’t see him like this, he felt pathetic, his body was at Hisoka’s mercy, which was made more clear when he stopped sucking moments before he was about to release his second load.

“W-what are you... doing?” Killua panted.

“Let me know when you want to cum. I won’t make you cum without your permission this time.” Hisoka lied. In truth he was going to wait till Gon opened the door before allowing Killua the sweet feeling of release, which right now wasn’t sweet to Killua, but the longer he was on the cusp of cumming again the more he wanted the pressure to go away. He couldn’t help but start thinking how good the first orgasm felt, he hated it cause he wanted Gon to be the first and really only one to make him cum, he was planning on convincing Gon to do it when they were done at heaven’s arena and heading home, but Hiskoa took that dream away from him. He was powerless to keep Hisoka from having his way with him.

Finally giving into the unbearable pleasure, Killua announced his surrender, “P-please, let me, oh, c-cum!”

Hisoka ignored Killua’s plea, focusing on what Gon’s reaction might be like when he walked in and saw his friend fill Hisoka’s mouth with his seed. Soon, Killua couldn’t speak anymore, as his tears fell onto Hisoka’s head. As a ray of light finally pierced the room and the door creaked open Killua screamed as he was finally allowed to cum. He shut his eyes when Hisoka finally picked up the pace and when he opened his eyes wide as he screamed he saw Gon’s shocked and horrified face as the fire in his eyes flared up. Hisoka stood up and wiped cum off his chin once more as Gon charged at him. He smiled as he blocked Gon’s attack without looking back. He grabbed Killua’s face and covered his mouth and nose with his bungee gum. 

“MMHHH, MMMMHH!” Killua started suffocating and Gon knew he had to take Hisoka out quickly or Killua might die.

“If you can land a hit on my face by the time Killua goes unconscious, I’ll let him go, if not, you’re all mine.” Hisoka said, as he moved his head just out of Gon’s arm range. As Gon swung at Hisoka he watched his movements like Killua taught him. Taking in everything he could as he swung at his target. He saw how prepared Hisoka was, and he knew he needed to wait and create an opening in order to land a hit on him. 

Gon jumped back and released his aura as he looked at Killua who was struggling to stay conscious. 

“Grrr, Let Killua GO HISOKAAA!!” Gon screamed as he brought out his aura. 

Hisoka stood there smiling at Gon, his aura was dramatically greater than the last time they fought. Gon charged at him again. Hisoka could clearly see every move Gon made, and Gon was starting to come up with a few ways he might be able to win this fight. Gon could see that Hisoka had a few open spots but he knew he couldn’t go for them, catching Hiskoa off guard was the best shot he had at landing a blow on him. 

Killua’s vision started to blur and his eyes started closing. He fought as hard as he could to give Gon enough time to be able to land a hit on Hisoka. As Gon and Hisoka traded blows Hisoka felt ecstatic as he saw the great improvements Gon made from the time they fought at heaven’s arena. But he knew Gon had greater potential, and while he would have loved to be able to treat Gon with his mouth like he did Killua, his bloodlust wouldn’t allow him to beat Gon quite yet. Gon jumped back and charged up a jajanken. 

“First comes rock!” 

“What are you doing Gon?” Killua thought. That seemed like a bad move to him, but at the same time it might be the best thing he could do. 

“Oh?” Hisoka was intrigued at the amount of aura going into Gon’s fist.

Gon dashed at HIskoa. 

“JAN-KEN!”

“Bungee gum!” Hisoka raised his hands up to his face.

Gon jumped up when he got within striking distance of Hisoka. 

“KUUUN!” Gon’s fist and Hiskoa’s gum collided. The gum absorbed the blow but Gon pressed his fist into the gum. It slowly stretched the gum and he slowly got closer to touching Hisoka’s face.

“OH MY, I underestimate his nen ability. It packs a much greater punch than I expected. He has exceeded my expectations.” 

Gon finally broke through but Hisoka moved out of the way and Gon fell forwards. He turned and succeeded at clubbering Hisoka’s cheek with his free arm. At that instant the gum disappeared from Killua’s face and the chains and he gasped for air. 

“You have grown up so much, but you’re still not quite ready. You managed to surpass my expectations and for that, I give you your friend back. If you had lost you would have ended up like Killua. We should do this again, soon.”

Hisoka walked out of the room, licking a dribble of blood from his mouth.  
“I look forward to doing this again… soon.”

“Don’t you DARE TOUCH KILLUA AGAIN!”

“Hm, When you can keep me from taking your friend, you’ll be ready to face me for real.” Hisoka taunted. “I look forward to that day Gon.” He shot the door behind him and walked off. 

Gon broke the chains and caught Killua as he fell. 

“Killua are you ok?” 

“G-Gon I… He…”

“Shhh, it’s ok now, let’s go home.”

Gon carried Killua to the house and laid him in bed. Killua was heartbroken that his first time was stolen from him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a first time with Gon.

“Gon, c-can I, make you feel good?”

“Feel good?”

“Take off your clothes.”

Gon did so and climbed into bed with Killua. Killua smiled before planting his first kiss on Gon’s lips. It made him happy that he still had his first kiss, and being able to kiss Gon like this made all his worries and concerns melt away as the boys embraced each other. Killua, in the back of his mind, was thinking of ways to avoid Hisoka in the future until they were ready to take him on. He was now more motivated to get stronger not only for his sake, but for Gon’s too. He wanted to be able to protect Gon from creeps like Hisoka, not only would he be training his body, but he would also attempt to train his will. Seeing the fire in Gon’s eyes as he fought made him realize how far he had to go in order to be able to resist being broken again by Hisoka, or his brother for that matter.

Right now Killua enjoyed this moment with Gon, the moment he had been waiting for all day was finally here, and he wasn’t gonna let Hisoka ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this check out other works on SCAR. 
> 
> http://tiny.cc/NI0W4


End file.
